Accidental Vampire
by AnimeShadows
Summary: Yao goes to get some sleep, opening the window, what he doesnt know is before he got back up during the night, a rather dangerpus preditor entered his room rape,yaoi,smut boy x boy dont like no read!


Accidental Vampire

Warnings- Rape,lemon Dark/Vampire America~

The pairings are simple Dark!America x China, i love USChina 3 i think it needs some love :3.

Human names used!

Leaning against the tree, keen ears listened to soft breathing from inside a near by house, fangs sharpened, and a sharp nose breathed in the sweet scent of the small body inside. Blond hair blew in the breeze, the vampires cowlick calmly blowing up and down in the wind. Soon the form flinched as his stomach grumbled and he finally sighed and planned his way in even if he didn't really need to.  
~~~~~ Yao sighed,tired and sleepy as he opened his window, the warm air swirling threw his fairly large room as he settled down to sleep, not knowing of the figure watching the window form the not far away tree. After a while of staring at the wall the small form settled into a slumber. A couple of thumps along the floor caused the small form in the bed to stir but soon settle back down again. A small tickle lead down Chinas neck. Suddenly springing up and looking around the room and seeing no one before walking to the window and closing it. With a sigh, he walked back with his bed and lied down with a yawn. Quickly falling a sleep as he stretched out exposing his chest and stomach.  
"hn..." Yao flinched slightly, something running across his chest causing him to slowly opening his eyes again.  
" W-who are you? " Yao's eyes widening at he sight of a blond teen leaning over him with a frightening smirk.  
" Well, well it seems my prey has awoken, the names Alfred " the young man had soft blond hair, a cowlick sticking up in the front and blue eyes. A shudder flew down Yao's spine as he quickly saw the bright white fangs in Alfred's smirk as he hovered over Yao's pale form.  
" how-"  
" did i get in? A while ago though the window~ " Alfred frowns and straddles Yao quickly, preventing any get-a-way attempt. " Well, my prey, As you can see...Im not human, and I'm thirsty." A tongue running over sharp fangs, a whimper arising from Yao.

Quickly Yao tried to struggle, his hands fumbling to push the taller boy away. His nails clawed weakly at Alfred's chest and neck as he leaned down next to Yao's ear.  
" Its useless, lil pet." Alfred smirks and licked Yao's slender neck.

Yao gasped as a sharp pain shot up from his neck, wetness from Alfred's tongue causing a shudder from Yao. The sharp scent of blood in the air as Yao's arms fall from Alfred's chest. Blood slowly ran down Yao's neck as Alfred pulled away, red around his lips and teeth. The blond smiled, licking his lips as he trailed the blood with his finger slowly. The pain not lasting long as it was replaced with a small hint of pleasure before the vampire pulled away.

" Now then... Im not just thirsty for blood, Im a bit horny too, pet " Alfred chuckles, licking the blood from his chest to his neck, the holes from the bite sealing up. Yao gulped as Alfreds bloody finger is held to Yao's lips and smears the blood to his lips before putting it to his own lips and sucking the blood away . Yao lets out a high yelp as Alfred grips the rim of Yao's sleep pants and boxers, pulling it slowly down.

" Stoppit...aru..." Yao whines as Alfred teasingly pulls Yao's pants and boxers the rest of the way down and to his ankles. Alfred smiles, pinning Yao's hands above his head as he worked his own pants away and pulled Yao to a sitting position and used one hand to lightly pull Yao's chin to look up at him.

" Disobey and I WILL punish you, lil prey." Alfred frowns and moves his hand from Yao's wrists to his erection while his other rubbed across the bite mark, blood still oozed slightly from it.

Yao gulped and whined " Why are you- gah..." Yao breathed in air sharply as long fangs sheathed into were the previous bite had been. " It seems you still have a bit of available blood that i can have without killing you " the blond mumbles around the pale neck. Yao lets out a quiet moan, not understanding why he for some reason wanted more, it felt...good...no thats not the word to describe it. More like amazing. But soon his whole body felt weak, not weak enough so he couldn't move but just enough so he couldn't move quickly.

Alfred sighed as he unlatched himself from the drained form, leaning back with a smirk he watched his prey, blood dripped from his neck down his chest, his member tall and leaking and his dark hair covered his eyes as he slouched forward.  
" Suck me, Pet." Alfred grinned into the order.  
" W-what? " Yao stuttered, his head snapping up to look into the vampires eyes.  
" You heard me." Alfred's voice sounded like a mix of a hiss and a growl.  
Yao gulped and leaned down until he centimeters away from the blondes erection and closed his eyes for a few seconds before slowly opening them and pulling the hardness into his mouth, causing a almost unnoticeable moan from Alfred. Yao gaged slightly as he swallowed more of the blonde.

" Suck, Pet " Alfred hissed, smirking down at the trembling figure.  
" Hum hmm..." Yao whined as he began to suck , his arms shaking from under him as he used his tongue along the bottom of the vampires cock. Yao groaned loudly suddenly as a finger is pushed inside his ass, the groan causing a shiver up the vampires erection.

The next think Yao knew the cock filling his mouth was pulled away and cum exploded into his parted mouth and his face. Feeling eyes boring down on him as he looked up at Alfred, whom smirked and added another finger to join the first.  
"Ah...!" Yao let out a quiet, half scream, cum dripping along his mouth and cheeks.  
" Your lucky I'm even prepping you, my lil prey." Alfred calmly says as he scissors his fingers inside of Yao. " You should thank me, as while your alive I'm your master, be grateful your cute and so fuckable, otherwise...you'd be dead by now" the blonde simply shrugs and touches Yao's pale chin.  
" Thank you..aru..." Yao gulps, swallowing cum doing so.  
" Good boy..." Alfred smiles and moves behind Yao, trailing his finger tips along Yaos neck, shoulders, torso and finally to his Yao's hips.

One hand held Yao while the other quickly hardened himself back up as he leaned over the small form, Alfred's teeth grazing across Yao's shoulder to his neck, but to Yao's surprise there was no pleasurable feeling of fangs sliding into his neck but instead a rough couple of sucks in different spots along his neck and collar bone where quick, small purple blotches began to appear.

Yao let out a small moan but soon let out a scream as Alfred entered him and gripped the dark red covers in a tight fist, panting as the vampire brutally slammed into him over and over. Yao's breath caught in his throat as Alfred his his prostate. Quickly seeing stars and screaming into his pillow. Mewls and moans rose from a small form as the vampire pounded hard into him.

"Ahhh! " Yao screamed as he cam onto his favorite dark red blankets. A grunt came from Alfred as Yao clenched down on him, a couple more thrusts and he cam deep within the Chinese boy.

" I want one more drink before I leave you, pet..." Alfred smirks, zipping his pants before leaning over the panting body. Alfred then bit deep into Yao's neck, this time it wasn't a pleasurable bite, no this time it was horribly painful, causing Yao to scream repeatedly, his body felt like it was on fire, but he couldn't push the blond away from him. Yao could feel his eyes begin to close and the last thing he heard was Alfred speak and jump out the window.  
" I didn't drain you enough to kill you, I'll be back, little pet Yao" Alfred whispered in his ear before walking off and jumping out the window.

Yay! I finshed! I hope you guys liked it...*pokes fingers together*

Yao: AS what you do to me aru?!  
Me: :3 Alfred: *smirks* oh admit it Yao, you liked it~ Yao: D-did Not \\\\  
Alfred: Did too! *picks him up and carries him away*  
Me: *hears Yao Protesting in the background and smirks* =)

Please Review and tell me what you think!~ Requests for fanfictions are very welcome! 


End file.
